LunaLove
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: AU - Muggleborn have their places and it is the job of the Purebloods to keep them in line, thus when Voldemort commands that Lucius put Lily Evans into her place he has no choice, nor does his wife.
1. Her New Home

_**Luna**__**Love: ****Her New Home**_

What happens when things don't go the way you want them too? Bad things of course, that's what people always say, but sometimes there can be things that end up being good, despite the fact you never expected them to be that way. However, this also means that you need to know where to look for the good in things, otherwise you always end up seeing the negative in... well, everything. This was one of the key differences between James Potter and Lily Evans. This was one of the key reasons many people wondered how the two got together, but some say that opposites attract. This is in a way true. However, it also means that conflict will arise when one least expects it to occur. Or there comes a time when you think that conflict should in fact be avoided, despite the fact you feel that you should be able to trust others.

James Potter had always been a pessimist by nature. This was why he tried to drive a wedge between the relationship between Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Severus Snape was competition for his affections for Lily Evans and he honestly couldn't be having that. Eventually though the two stopped being friends because Severus Snape happened to say the wrong thing. Lily was more open to his advances then as James no longer tried to pick on the other teen, but it honestly said a lot for his character. There was also always the fear that Lily would leave him, particularly if Severus ended up reforming his ways. There was a connection between the two that he couldn't erase. This was something he always talked about to Sirius, Remus and Peter. This in turn may not have been a good thing, with all things considered.

Lily Potter on the other hand was an optimist by nature. One of the things she was always optimistic about was that Petunia would always come around. She was also optimistic that by keeping herself separate from her Muggle family that they would indeed be safe. There was always the fact she still held out that Severus Snape would eventually reform his ways and sometimes it would come up in conversations between her and James, which in turned fed his pessimism and in turn led to conversations between him, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Even in the darkest of times she found herself looking for the good and the Order of Pheonix felt this was an important element to their group. Sure, Lily was good at _being_ an Auror, but in truth she was also very good at building up the others hopes. This was something that set her apart from everyone else.

**...**

"I don't like you being in the middle of things, particularly when we have a newborn baby." James stood in their kitchen, frowning as he cooked breakfast. "Are you sure that you have to go on this mission for the Order?"

"If I don't go on this mission then someone else will go on the mission James." Lily pulled on her coat. "And you know I don't have time for breakfast. I've already eaten."

"Still... sending you on a reconnaissance mission to see whether Hagbabbet is still there seems a bit..."

"James... Hagbabbet is one of the few villages that are comprised of only wizards and witches. The fact of the matter is we need to find out if the rumors are true. There used to be many such villages across the entirety of Britian, but with Muggles expanding their areas many have disappeared. In this particular case though it seems to have fallen because they refused to side with Voldemort. With the way things are going, the only village that will be left is Hogsmede as it is near Hogwarts and Dumbledore. That honestly isn't a good thing."

"I have to say though, something doesn't feel right."

"You always feel that something doesn't feel right. You say the exact same thing whenever I go on a mission. One of these times I'll go on a long mission and I think I'll tell Dumbledore that I don't want you to know what I'm doing, you're such a pain."

"You? Go on a long mission? Need I remind you that you are a mother of a child now."

"Need I remind you that wizarding society is behind the times. In the Muggle world women are no longer stay at home moms and seek jobs in the workforce. The exception of course happens to be Petunia of course, as she want's to try and hold onto what she thinks of as normal. I'll see you when I get back. You had better hope the mission doesn't switch to being one of a long term commitment._"_

"Do you really have to do this for the Dark Lord?" Narcissa stood in the doorway, a frown on her face as she watched her husband in the study.

"Do I have too? Don't you mean that we have too? If we don't do this then Voldemort will kill us and leave your sister in charge of raising Draco. You know that his word is absolute."

"Still..."

"I honestly don't wish to do this. I would rather not touch the filth. You though are in charge of making her comfortable and making sure that she remains healthy to the point we can release her."

"I still don't understand what the point of this measure is."

"Lily and James Potter have become a major force when it comes to defying his lord. This is to be understood as Potter is a blood traitor, marrying the Mudblood like he did. He could have simply taken her as a lover and treated her like the cattle she is. Instead he goes so far as to treat her as if she is our equal and he fights against the Dark Lord followers. However, a source tells us that his relationship with her is based on trust and that she will stay with him. He worries that someone better will come along."

Narcissa remained silent, frowning at her husband. She then spoke up. "I still don't like it."

"You don't have too. We honestly don't have a choice in the matter."

Lily arrived just outside of the small village of Hagbabbet. The woods in the area were dense, so she was not able to perceive anything without going into the village. When she apparated into the outskirts, she pulled her hood over her head and headed into the village, frowning as she did so. James' words bothered her and the last thing she wanted was for him to find any reason to try and prevent her from ever going on a mission again. While she felt she loved James very much, she found that she didn't like the rows they at times had, particularly since they never made any sense at all.

Having headed into the village, she quickly found that the landscape was the worst thing anyone could expect. The entire village was burned down and she cursed her luck of the wind not blowing in the direction of where she had apparated too. She could see burnt bodies sticking out of where everyone was. Covering her mouth, she found herself turning in time to see someone getting right in her face and the next thing she knew she was hitting the ground and losing consciousness. She was quite sure when she passed out that the person was Lucious Malfoy.

When she came too, she found herself in a bedroom, her wand having been taken away from her and her hands and legs tied behind her back. The entire place smelled dusty and there was a window with an old fashioned arch. The room was small, and the roof angled down from above, shaped as if the room was in fact the upper room of a manor's tower. She frowned, wondering why she was in fact still alive and hadn't been harmed beyond being knocked out. It was then a door opened and a woman with blond hair slipped in with a trey of food. Lily's eye's widened and she opened her mouth. "Narcissa Malfoy?"

The woman paused before turning towards the table. "We honestly don't want to do what we're going to be doing to you, but the fact remains that we've been ordered by the dark lord to do so."

"If my hands were tied, I would be able to escape." Lily snapped.

"No... you wouldn't be able too. This room, the hall it is directly attached to and the bathroom in the other tower all have special spells on them that make it so that you can't use magic spells. So even though you can use wandless magic the fact remains none of the spells will work. Only potions work and you have no potions."

This caused the red head to frown. "I don't believe you. Why else would I be tied up."

"It is in all part of the process of breaking you to the point we can do what the Dark Lord ultimately wants us to do." Narcissa paused as if she wanted to say something. She finally spoke in a frank manner. "Of course, we could do this without breaking you. I would prefer to do it that way. Yes... we need to think about this a bit more. What the Dark Lord doesn't know can't hurt him."


	2. Restrictions Against She

_**Luna**__**Love: ****Restrictions Against She**_

"Of course, we could do this without breaking you. I would prefer to do it that way. Yes... we need to think about this a bit more. What the Dark Lord doesn't know can't hurt him."

Lily watched as Narcissa slipped through the door leaving her tied. The female stared at the food, taking in the smells. Her mouth twisted up into a frown and her stomach began to feel the need for food. Her stomach began to grumble and she found herself finally giving in to the idea that she needed substance and tried moving to where she was in a position so that she could stick her face into the food. As she leaned forward she found herself tilting to the point she lost her balance and fell to the ground in a painful manner. Adding to her bad luck she crashed into the nightstand and she felt the food fall onto her. She took a few deep breaths, taking in her predicament.

It was then that the door opened and she saw two sets of footsteps at the door. The voice of Lucius Malfoy could be heard. "You're the one who split the food Ms. Evans. Thus you need to clean it up."

The female worked to sit up, a frown on her face. "What you mean to say is for me to lap it off the carpet."

"There are ways we can make you do this."

"Lucius..." Narcissa frowned.

"We have no choice. She has no choice either."

The woman let out a sigh. "For now Ms. Evans I'll say that if we don't treat you like a slave he'll kill not just you, but ourselves and our son He'll likely find a way to kill your son as well, concidering the fact he knew how to find you."

"I thought you said you we're going to break me."

"I think that we should break you." Lucius snapped. "Things will go easier this way."

"I'll be more at ease if we don't. The method of not breaking you involves being truthful about the fact all three of us are toys to do the masters bidding. And before you say he is no master of you, think honestly of the situation your in."

"I'm only complying with master Lucius command because I am still thinking this situation out." Lily glared at the man. She then bent over and began to lick up the soup to the best of her ability. They were finally satisfied and left. She found her lying in a mess, her hair caked with soup. She also couldn't remain standing so she found her cheek against a soggy wet puddle.

The door opened and her eyes darted up and she saw Narcissa slip over to the chair. "Did you know that the Wizarding World is quite partial to the works of William Shakespeare? Even we don't know his true blood status, he is such an enigma. I decided to read to you the work, _The Taming of the Shrew_." Narcissa started into the work and when she finished she snapped the book shut. "Now do you understand the kind of predicament you are in Ms. Evans? In Lord Voldemort's society you as a Muggleborn have a different standing socially then we do, thus it is our job to groom you to be whatever role we fill best fits you in our society. We shan't be telling you what the role is, but for now think of yourself as our property. No... you're a pet. When you've been trained right, you will be a pampered pet who will not have to worry about being a poor work mule, or the animals the Death Eaters hunt."

Narcissa then sat up and pulled Lily up by the nape of her neck. "I hate having to do this to you, but it really is for your own good what we're doing." She pulled the woman to a door and Lily thought she would have a place to escape, but this door led to a bathroom with a deep tub and beautiful sinks. Now that she thought of it, the room was in fact beautiful, not something she expected for herself from the Malfoy's. She watched as Narcissa began to draw up a bath for her. The woman then turned to her. "I can not yet untie you, and yet those clothes need to go."

Lily frowned. "I have a good idea where this is going, what is wanted of me. The pampered pet tends to have papers of some kind that gives them some kind of pedigree. They are in turn bred to another of pedigree to produce a child."

"Yes. You have this right. Would you prefer that we play this game with you to ease what is to come, or would you rather we force it on you." Narcissa paused. "I heard that Muggles call this role play."

"Why stop at the pet role play? I may not like the role I have to play here, but the ultimate goal is to fool Voldemort is it not."

"Since you realize that is the goal... we can't turn on him. Lucius pride gets in the way. But his stipulations were quite clear about what we were to do with you. Lucius is to get you pregnant, he is then once you are well enough along let you go. The idea is that we will have to break you to get you pregnant and that you will blunder back to your husband. He is the type who would take you being pregnant even if it wasn't your choice as a blow to his ego. He won't want the child, he'll reject you. However, if we don't break you then you can go where you need to until the child is born."

"You think that I can just give up a child like that?"

"I think you can if it was for the child's best interests. No... I think you and I think a lot alike." Narcissa then spoke again. "Since you are a wild animal we are taming I can not as of yet remove the ropes. This means that I have to cut your clothes away from your body and be forced to bathe you myself. On the positive side Lucius is not doing it, but on the negative side of things I am obsessive about cleanliness and personal hygiene."

Narcissa then pushed Lily to the ground and cut off her clothing until the other female was naked. She then used the ropes to tug the other female into the bath. Narcissa of course hadn't been joking about her obsessiveness when it came to cleanliness. The woman went over her body three times and washed her hair three times as well. When she was finished she tugged Lily from the room and pulled her up on the bed. The woman of course used no towel. "The House Elves can't get in here, so I will be forced to clean that. I'm glad the floor is not carpeted."

Lily lay there looking at the ceiling while her body was dripping wet, thinking about the situation she was in. "_I honestly don't want this situation. Nobody likes being mistreated, but if you think about it in the long run the treatment they are giving me isn't the kind that is supposed to break me, but make me stronger. I mean... if they wanted to break me, they would have beaten me silly by now. Chances are they'll have to do that a few times so I have bruises to show off to Voldemort."_

Narcissa finished and went and got a towel and roughly dried Lily off so her skin was redder then it was when she had gotten out of the bath. The woman then spoke. "Animals don't wear clothes."

"No... they don't." Lily felt the ropes cut away.

"At least you have some bedding to keep you warm." Narcissa slipped away then and Lily let out a sigh. The woman paused in the door way. "I honestly have to get something else for you. I couldn't stand that Muggle filth you were wearing and felt if I cut it up I would get no complaints once I got you the new clothing."


	3. Ever So Cold

_**LunaLove: Ever So Cold**_

The door to Lily's prison shut with a thud as she sat on the bed in the middle of the room completely naked. One arm wrapped around her chest while the other hand reached down to cover her private area. While Narcissa was in the room Lily focused on keeping her cool, and what was best for her to do in the situation. Now she thought about the emotional turmoil she was going through, and felt for some reason as if she were some kind of pet being tamed. She pushed her lips together. "_Shall I be their tame little pet, or fight? It seems as if I've already decided to play as their little pet rather then taking a risk of serious bodily harm. She was rather upfront about what they wanted._" Both of Lily's hands traveled to her stomach as she remembered what the plans for her were. "_I don't want that slimy git's spawn in my belly. This means I'll also be in their care for a few months as well, and I'll be treated as some kind of toy._"

Lily shivered as she sat on the bed, and she pulled back the thin covers and crawled under the sheet. It was bad enough that the sheets were to thin to give her any kind of warmth, but the sheets were also damp from her sitting on the bed. Her stomach grumbled as the food Narcissa gave her honestly wasn't enough to fill her stomach. Her skin was still raw from the scrubbing as well. She tried to distract herself from her plight by thinking about her husband and baby, but she kept thinking about how James turned out to be such a misogynist that he believed a woman's role was the old fashioned role everyone else felt. She wondered if he was actually looking for her, or if he was gloating about how he was right.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them next she saw the roof of her bedroom. Her body ached telling her it was time to feed the baby, and she got up while she pushed her blankets away. James of course was still in bed sleeping, and she walked into the other room. She wore fuzzy pink slippers, and a knit top that had short sleeves as well as a cut just bellow her chest. She didn't wear any pants or underwear for some strange reason. She stepped into the room to look into Harry's crib, but instead saw a little black dog looking up at her with the most forelorn look in his eyes. She pulled back the top so she could feed her baby as she sat down at a chair in the kitchen. Remus came into the place despite the fact she was completely naked, and she had a rather nice chat with him about some rather random things.

Her eyes closed, and then she saw the roof of her prison. She blinked back the haze as she tried pulling the covers closer in an attempt to get warm, but then realized the bed had been removed from the room as had all of the furniture. She could see a fireplace at the other side, and she wondered if there wasn't some kind of special feature to this room like the room of requirement as she looked at the empty fireplace. The door creaked open and Lily turned onto her side in the room. Lucius stepped into the room then with a scowl on his face. The female quickly covered her exposed chest and private area as her body trembled. "Don't worry. Narcissa will be in soon to care for you. And yes... this room is like the room of requirement, but only a member of the Malfoy family can control the room. By member I mean an officially recognized member written down in a book only the head of the family can write in, so carrying my blood in your womb won't make you able to control this room."

Lily felt a shiver run down her spine. "So it's true. You're looking to impregnate me."

"Of course. I told Narcissa we needed to treat you more like an animal. We have the choice of transfiguring you into dog, or doing a partial transformation, or placing a collar on you that makes you think you're a dog. If we place a collar on you then we can actually take you outside of this room. Either way we choose you'll remember how much of a mutt you are. Narcissa is making the decision of what she wants to do, and I think she wants to use a special outfit to tame you. She put the outfit together herself. She also has some other plans for you, as you are meant to be her pet. When she thinks you are ready I will impregnate you so she can give her a puppy."

Lily watched as Lucius stepped outside of the room. Narcissa came into the room and knelt down on the ground. The other witch sat up, and saw the outfit Narcissa had planned for her. "How is my bitch? Are you in heat yet?" Lily shivered as she looked at Narcissa. She felt thirsty, and hungry not to mention the fact she felt rather cold. She blinked a couple of times as Narcissa reached out to grab her shoulders. "Uncover yourself you silly welp." The other witch let out a sigh. She then followed the order to stand up as Narcissa proceeded to give her a physical examination. This was the second time the woman had touched her body, and she felt her cheeks flush up. "Trainers examine their dogs before a show."

"I'm being shown?" Lily swallowed as Narcissa finished.

"Well, of course." The woman placed a collar around Lily's neck. "But not today. No, not to day. This is the collar which makes you feel like a dog, think like a dog. I can turn it on and off as I please. Now sit my lovely bitch. Oh, and this is just until it comes time to breed. You'll have the choice about whether you go through with it or not."

Lily looked at Narcissa and remembered then that the woman was supposed to be someone she was afraid of, and instead of sitting on her but like a dog she dropped to all fours and scuttled to a corner. She began to shake in fear, and yet her eyes betrayed the fact she was confused. Narcissa walked over and knelt in front Lily who was know trembling uncontrollably. "I give you permission to speak Lily dear."

"What have you done to me?"

"You mentally think you're a dog. As such you know I am stronger then you, and you fear me. You aren't the type to attack when you're afraid, but you don't trust me." Narcissa's hand reached out to pet Lily's soft skin. "It's all right girl. Soon you will be the perfect pet as I will gain your trust."

"_As if..._" Lily remained in the corner shivering. She watched as Narcissa set down a couple of bowls with water and food in the middle of the room before leaving again. Eventually her hunger got the better of her.


End file.
